


Gaps

by andthatiswhythelightningstruck



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthatiswhythelightningstruck/pseuds/andthatiswhythelightningstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen didn’t really think age gaps were too much of a problem…but then a small incident occurs in the grocery store. [Somewhat AU in which things turn out okay in the end.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaps

“Spinach? We’re actually getting spinach?” Barry asked with a wince, looking over Eobard’s shoulder. “I mean…I’ve got nothing against vegetables, but _seriously?_ ”

Barry’s partner only lightly whacked him on the elbow with the bag of greens. “If they’re prepared the right way, they actually taste good,” Eobard replied loftily. “Just watch.” Barry gave him a doubtful look, but it was placed in the shopping cart without another question. “I hope you’re right,” Barry murmured, poking at the greens with a finger. “Because the last time I tried spinach, I could have _sworn_ it tasted like burnt underwear.”

Eobard stopped looking through the vegetable section of the store and turned to look at Barry. “Have you ever _tasted_ burnt underwear?” the older man asked, his eyebrows arching in bewilderment. Barry flushed. “Okay, well, _funny story…_ ” His voice drifted as Eobard’s expression deepened in amusement. With a sigh of surrender, Barry lifted his shoulders and replied, “Basically, I learned to _not_ hang out with stoners in college, even if it was just a one-time thing.”

“You hung out with stoners in college?” Eobard asked, turning back to the vegetable section.

“Told you before – teenage me went wild for some time,” Barry replied, rolling the shopping cart up front. Deciding to switch the topic, he asked, “So, how does it feel to not be recognized for once?” Picking up a bag of carrots, Eobard responded, “Relaxing. I don’t think I ever remember it being so quiet around me before.” He handed the bag to Barry, who placed it into the shopping cart. “You know,” Barry contemplated aloud, “I think you’re right – so far, no one’s given us weird looks or anything.”

“The joys of being in a grocery store in the middle of nowhere,” Eobard replied as the two men walked down the aisle. “You know,” Barry said as he picked out a gallon of milk, “we should do this more often. We don’t get out in public so often, after all.”

Barry turned to see Eobard watching him, a small smile flickering over his lips. “Yeah?” the older man asked, his voice quiet.

“Yeah,” Barry replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “I mean, why not?”

Eobard paused. Then, he gave Barry a quick kiss on the cheek before innocently going down the next section of the grocery store. Barry grinned after him – and followed Eobard without questioning the sudden kiss. Barry hadn’t minded it whatsoever.

\--

As Barry pushed the groceries onto the moving belt for the cashier, he heard her say sweetly to Eobard, “Wow, you two must have a great relationship.”

Barry could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, but he proceeded to put more groceries on the belt, all the while pretending that he hadn’t heard the woman. However, he eavesdropped on Eobard’s answer, which was, “Oh, we do. He’s…wonderful.”

Barry felt a small blush creep up on his neck, but he focused on getting out the bag of spinach instead.

“I’ll bet,” the cashier replied over the quiet beeping sounds as she checked in the groceries. “You two certainly look happy.” When Barry re-emerged, having nothing else to put on the belt, he only gave the woman a smile of acknowledgement. The cashier beamed back, bagging up the items. “You know,” the woman added after Eobard paid, “it’s been a while since I’ve seen a functional dad-and-son duo.” She met Eobard’s eyes, saying, “You must be really proud.”

Barry froze, his hands wrapped halfway around the grocery bag. He flicked his eyes at Eobard, who only replied awkwardly, “Oh, I’m not – he and I aren’t –”

“Oh,” the cashier interrupted with a nod. Her smile had not yet faded. “Sorry – foster dad? Uncle? Family friend?”

 _Please stop,_ Barry thought, resisting the urge to clamp a hand over the woman’s mouth. _And, I mean, if you mean by family friend, you mean the family friend I occasionally go on dates and have sex with, then…_

“He’s my partner,” Eobard replied bluntly.

An awkward silence settled over everyone. The cashier’s mouth opened a little in surprise – Barry didn’t miss the way her eyes seemed to flick suspiciously at the space between the two men – and then, after another long pause, she said shortly, “ _Oh_. Well…” She drew out the word curiously. “Um…”

“Have a nice day,” Barry said, picking up the rest of the grocery bags with one hand. Slightly unnerved by the cashier’s now-judgmental expression on her face, Barry purposely intertwined his fingers around Eobard’s hand. With that, Barry nudged his partner – and the two walked out of the grocery store, leaving behind the more-than-stunned cashier.

And the minute they were in the parking lot, Barry let out a small, incredulous laugh. “The look on her _face_ ,” he snorted. “That totally caught her by surprise.” He lifted the trunk of the car, beginning to unload the groceries. “But you know, I think it was worth it,” Barry added after shutting the trunk. He turned to look at Harrison, who had been silent even when they walked out of the store.

“What?” Barry asked, his smile fading.

“It only now occurred to me that…there _is quite_ the age gap between us, Barry,” Eobard replied slowly.

Barry sighed, leaning against the back of the car. “C’mon,” the younger man said lightly, “you can’t be bothered by that.” He reached out a hand, tugging the older man forward. It took a few tries, but Eobard finally obliged, walking towards Barry until they were at least a few centimeters apart. A now shy smile on his face, (nothing like the smug grin that had been present before) Barry leaned in and brushed a light kiss against Eobard’s lips.

“Barry,” Eobard mumbled warningly around the kiss, but Barry didn’t stop, only just cupping a hand around the older man’s neck. “Age gaps don’t really matter to me,” Barry murmured quietly, parting only for a few seconds. “You’re still my partner.”

“Still your partner,” Eobard repeated, his voice low.

Barry grinned. He wrapped an arm around the man’s waist, bringing him in for another kiss. “Besides,” he added, his voice coming out only a little breathless. “You’re way too young to be my dad, anyways.”

“That, I can agree with,” came Eobard’s response. 

**Author's Note:**

> **the post of this story on tumblr is a little different - I just switched some of the words around in this post after some editing. Besides that, the structure/plot/wording is essentially the same.


End file.
